Interlude
by Togetherwedream
Summary: A Sequel to Dinner Date. Written as always for one of my girls Birthdays, this time Maris. Virtual tea & cakes provided by Nicky xx Enjoy! Rated M


**Interlude**

 _ **A sequel to Dinner Date**_

" _You left me hanging boy"_

It's the first time you have been able to check your phone all morning, from the market run to the morning prep it's been nonstop. You feel like you are running on fumes, but just that one glance at your phone is like a shot of caffeine right through your veins. The smirk lighting up your face has your colleague Stacy raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well someone's just made you happy"

"What? Um yeah maybe" You stutter.

You can feel your cheeks going bright red as you speak.

"This maybe got a name?"

"Umm, yes…he does, maybe…have a name…sorry, course he has a name, he does have a name"

Just shut your mouth because it's clearly not working. Fucking hell when did you become a flustered teen? Stacy moves around the prep island to stand right up in your face, a wide grin lighting up hers.

"Ohhhhhh you've been seeing someone" She sign songs.

"What? No, what? Well kind of… not technically….."

"SO YOU ARE!" she almost howls.

Oh dear god, help. She's going to be like a dog with a bone.

"Nothing serious Stacy. No dates or anything, it's just casual, totally completely casual." Even as the words trip out of your mouth you know they are a lie. In such a short space of time you know this thing with Brendan to you is most defiantly anything but casual, you just hope the feelings mutual.

"Omg! Ste you're blushing? Tell me about him? What's his name? What's he do? Oohhh is the sex good?!"

"WHAT, Jesus Christ, how do you even know that?"

"Ha! I didn't but you've just confirmed it" She bloody well winks as you.

You can feel your groan all the way into your chest.

"I'm not discussing this Stace, I've got work to do, as I said it's not a thing so there's nothing to tell".

Yeah the lies are just spilling out of you today.

"Okay okay, I will keep my nose out, but I can tell by the look on your face that sex is pretty damn good Ste Hay"

"Phenomenal"

It's out of your mouth before you can stop it. You instinctively smack your hand over your mouth in alarm.

"HA ha, brilliant! Lucky lucky boy" She pats you on the back as she walks away, you inwardly groan, there's no way she's going to leave this alone anytime soon.

The phone vibrating in your pocket breaks you out of whatever embarrassment you have just got yourself into.

"Oh shit Brendan" grabbing your phone you move to somewhere more private, bloody Stacy distracting you.

"OOOHHHHHHHHHHH Brendan!" are the words you hear as your leave the kitchen, of course you threw a cheeky finger in her direction on the way out.

You are going to have to deal with her later.

 _*had enough of me already Steven?*_

Are in bold across the screen.

 _*what? Fuck no*_

Your fingers have already typed and sent it before you can even think. Shit.

 _*I mean I couldn't get away, sorry*_

You hastily add. Way to go Ste, Jesus.

 _*don't apologise, I like you feisty, I remember the supermarket aisle ;)*_

Yep there's that flush of red again.

 _*oh trust me that's not me being anywhere near as feisty as I get*_ you flirt back. You just can't help it, he brings it out in you.

Your phone instantly rings, you don't even have a chance to say hello.

"So Steven how do I go about seeing that, umm?"

The growl in his tone makes your whole body zing.

"Hang around long enough Brendan and there's no doubt you will see it"

"Well if that there isn't enough to keep me coming back for more I don't know what is. I'm already looking forward to it"

It thrills you that his tone suggests he very much likes the idea.

"So back to my earlier question, someone left me hanging last night, any idea how that can be rectified?"

You can't help the laugh that escapes you.

"One track mind there huh Brendan"

"When it involves you naked, you bet your very pretty arse it does"

Oh hell there he bloody well goes, making you burn up in an instant. Yep not appropriate workplace chat if you are in any hope of finishing soon.

"Stop it! Brendan, I'm working" You make sure to sound very teasing, having a little fun.

"And I care why? I kind of like the idea of you walking around in chefs whites nice and tight in a very key area all thanks to me"

"BRENDAN!"

"So so easy Steven" He chuckles in your ear.

"I'll show you easy mate..."

"And there it is!"

You can see him smirking from here.

"Arse"

"Quite probably Steven, quite probably"

God you love this playful thing you have going on. From the very first moment it hasn't stopped, it warms you. Damn everything about this man warms you. Fuck you are so very screwed.

"You okay Steven?"

You hadn't realised you'd stayed quiet for a breath too long while your brain went into overdrive, it in no way helps that there's a genuine hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, sorry, work is all." You need to focus.

"Yeah sorry my bad I should leave you to it, I'll….."

"What?! No, don't apologise"

Thinking on your feet, your mouth gets there before your brain.

"So what are you doing for lunch? As I owe you and everything? Unless you're busy, you're probably busy" Way to go Ste! You only saw him last night, jeez, too much too soon or what you idiot.

"Umm what did you have in mind?"

And just like that the panic in you disappears.

"I was thinking mine in half an hour, when I finish, lots of meat…"

"Well Steven, that image, right there…"

"Oh dear god you are so bad" You are filled with laughter.

"Oh you know it boy"

Jesus that accent when he does that thing where it's all low does some crazy things to your body.

"Stop it! God you're terrible. Meet me at mine and I will make you a steak sandwich all the trimmings"

"Why Steven I knew I liked you for a reason" The playfulness in his tone has you humming.

"Right Bren, gotta go, need to finish up"

"I love you saying my name like that"

You have to strain to hear as he almost whispers it as though he was only supposed to say it to himself.

"Yeah yours half an hour" he says clearing his throat.

You are sure you are grinning like a loon.

"Okay, see you then"

"Right okay" he mumbles. Just before he hangs up you throw him a little bone to keep him on his toes.

"And I promise not to leave you hanging this time. Bren" yeah you did that on purpose, making sure to say his name nice and low.

The groan that leaves Brendan's throat is the last thing you hear as you hang up.

* * *

"Oh fuck this is heaven"

If his face is anything to go by, Brendan approves of your cooking, approves a whole lot.

"How can you eat that, there's still blood dripping"

Yeah you're a chef, but still, meat that raw, wow.

It turns out Brendan is pretty focussed on his sandwich as he pays you absolutely no attention, probably for the first time since you met him. Finishing up he looks you and uses his wicked tongue in a sinful way to clean up every last drop on his lips.

Fuck me!

You silently pick up the plates taking them to the sink, the man doesn't need to see you blushing like a 17 year old.

"That was perfection Steven, I expect you to cook for me often after that"

"If that's called cooking Brendan, that wasn't a minute steak that was more like a ten second one"

"" I like to feel the meat in my mouth Steven"

You shake your head at him as you walk back to the table.

"You're bad Brendan Brady"

He reaches out and grabs your hand as you pass him, pulling you so that you have no choice but to straddle his lap, else you will end up on the floor. Sitting above him you get to see that beautiful face in all its glory, the look he's giving you is explosive. He trails his thumb across your cheekbone whilst whispering to you.

"You have no idea how bad I can be Steven"

His words and the brush of his thumb against your bottom lip is all it takes to have you sinking your mouth to his in a blistering kiss.

This is your kind of heaven.

As Brendan's tongue parts your lips for entry searching out yours, it causes an explosion of taste and heat. Little shivers tingle along your spine as his hand slowly explores under you t-shirt and onto bare skin. As both your groins align a sinful growl vibrates up through your body, in a heartbeat you are drugged in everything Brendan Brady.

"Fuck what you do to me" Brendan gasps as he comes up for much needed air.

His hooded eyes and bruised lips give you a pretty good idea of exactly what.

"Bed now, you owe me"

Before you even have time to blink the man has hauled you up against his chest, placing his strong hands under your arse, you grip on for dear life with your arms around his neck.

"What is it with you and man handling me?" You laugh.

"You just bring out the inner caveman in me Steven" He places a chaste kiss against your lips before completing his mission of getting you to the bedroom.

Where he proceeds to chuck you onto the bed.

"Oi!" you manage as you crash onto the pillows.

"Didn't say you weren't a heavy fucker Steven" You are about to come back with some witty comment but all that goes out the window as Brendan slowly crawls up your body, his fingertips lightly skimming your torso as he goes.

"Far too many clothes" He growls whilst lavishing kisses at your neck, the slight stubble burn from his beard matched with his dick wickedly pressing into yours has you arching up to meet him for more.

"Off now"

He doesn't wait, jumping up to shed his clothes like they are on fire. You follow suit pulling off your t-shirt and jeans without leaving the bed, as you turn back from rummaging around in your bed side draw to pull out the lube and condoms you are greeted with the mouth-watering sight of a naked Brendan Brady looking at you like his prey and fuck doesn't that make your dick leak in anticipation.

Before you have even a second to appreciate the view he is on you, lips hands, and teeth everywhere. Burning you up from the inside out.

"Ah fuck Bren"

You almost weep when hot lubed finger circles around your hole, Jesus the skills this man has, he does it all in a blink of an eye.

In no time he is adding a second, having you arch into him from the bed. As he painstakingly uses his very talented fingers to open you up. It's all you can do not to give into them.

"Oh god more"

Yes its desperate and breathy, fuck if right now you care.

"Love the noises you make, so so hot" He prints his words against your skin in kisses.

"Jesus fuck you do things to me Steven…"

"Too…."

He licks across your Adams apple in between words.

"Many…"

Lick….

"Things"

He sucks deliciously….

"Stop! Stop! Bren, need you in me now"

You beg bringing his lips to yours. If he doesn't hurry you are not going to last. He takes you at your word leaving you momentarily lost as he removes those nimble digits, you bite his bottom lip between your teeth at the loss before smoothing it with your tongue.

Brendan pulls back grabbing the condom, he looks into your eyes, observing you like you are precious and he can't quite believe what he is seeing. His in turn are a pool of black, his whole face is screaming desire, desire for you, it makes you feel powerful.

Shaking himself from the moment, dare you say lovingly, because that's what it feels like, he adds plenty of lube to your hole, whilst preparing himself.

"Hurry up Bren"

Yep your patience is wafer thin at this point.

"Bossy wee fucker aren't your Steven"

"Yes now do as you're told"

You take hold of his dick to entice him along.

Brendan groans low in his throat, and gives you a devilish smirk, whilst watching your hand move slowly up and down his shaft. After a second it has the desired effect as he abruptly removes it whilst positioning himself above you, his dick slipping against your entrance asking for permission, you quickly put an end to that by pushing down onto him so you can feel his thick hard length pushing against your tight muscles.

"Argg Jesus, fuck"

Brendan almost howls, above you as he takes a moment before he painstakingly slowly pushes further.

"So fucking hot Steven, won't ever get enough of you"

The words are whispered but you hear them loud and clear, the emotion in them has you forgoing all the niceties and stinking down onto him in one swift move, arching into the bed. All it takes is a minute of you both catching your breath before finally Brendan gives you what you need and starts moving slowly in and out causing white hot heat to burn up your spine.

"Brendan, fuck, so so good…. more, harder"

You can't tell if you are making any sense, you are a whimpering mess underneath him as he puts his arm under your right leg in order for him to go impossibility deeper. You are pretty sure you have lost your mind with pleasure. Everything Brendan is all around you, his scent, his groans, the tight hot heat of his dick sliding in a delicious rhythm hitting all the right spots, you are overloaded. He must sense it or feel it too as he adjusts his position, leaning all his weight onto his arm his face cementers from yours. The look in his eyes as he stares at your whilst your both fall into the perfect rhythm is addictive. It's all too much, your body on fire, you arch into him as Brendan hits that oh so perfect spot.

"Brendan, please"

It's begging and you don't care, right now, right there is nothing but chasing that release as your whole body attempts to climb into Brendan, finger nails digging into skin, pushing deeper, harder every part of your being desperate to be surrounded by this man.

"So perfect"

Is whispered against your lips as Brendan takes you in a searing kiss, as tongues battle and your body withers beneath him, you feel his rhythm become more random, his hips stuttering as you pull him into you tighter. His hard length burning you up from the inside.

Without warning Brendan wraps his hand around your leaking dick, it's all it takes as that one move has you lifting off the bed spilling your hot seed all over hand in a heady mix of stars and breathlessness, his name like a prayer on your lips., you are vaguely aware of Brendan going taunt above you, his teeth clamping down into your neck as his own orgasm rips through his body, he groans as if it's being pulled from deep within before falling onto you in a boneless heap.

You lay like that together a breathless sticky mess.

* * *

"Favourite colour?"

"Blue"

Favourite singer.

"Johnny Cash"

Favourite film?

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid"

"The what kid now?"

"Jesus just how old are you Steven"

You tilt your head up to look at him from your position on his chest. After cleaning up you both fell back into bed, happy to just spend a little time wrapped up in each other.

"Old enough" you play

"Not old enough for the classics then?"

"Oi, I know classics"

"Do enlighten me"

You circle your finger around his nipple just to distract him for a minute, you can hear that gritty rumble of appreciation low in his throat.

"Okay let me see…"

"No hold up, I'll ask the questions" he interrupts.

You pull yourself up onto your elbow so you can get a better view of all that wonderful beard and eyes that have you mesmerised.

"Favourite colour"

"Yellow"

"Favourite singer"

"Britney"

"OH DEAR GOD! Britany is not a singer!"

"Oi! She so is, she's had loads of number ones"

"That's a pop star not a singer, Johnny Cash, Frank Sinatra…"

"Frank who?"

"Oh for the love of god"

He throws his hand over his eyes in desperation. You giggle into his neck.

"Okay, moving on…."  
"Favourite film….and if you say some animated bullshit I may have to kill you"

"Nah you're alright Bren, not into those" you smirk

"Oh thanks Christ"

"Mama Mia"

"Jesus Mary and Joseph!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Steven I dont think this can work, I might have to draw a line….." He groans in despair "Mamma fucking Mia! what the hell have I got myself into?"

You give him a shove for that one.

"Have you seen it?"  
"Fuck no!  
"HA! Then how do you know you don't like it Brendan huh?"

"Oh trust me Steven, I know, there is no way on this god given earth that I'm gonna like that movie"

"Next date night"

"What now?"

He looks into your eyes questioningly.

"Food, drink and Mamma Mia….let me bring your over to the dark side Bren"

"I don't think you need any of those to do that"

He pulls you down into a wicked kiss to make his point.

* * *

Nether of you have made any attempt to move, lazy kisses lead to more strenuous activities that had both of you completely spent for a second time.

You've ended up with your head tucked up nice and warm into Brendan's neck, his soft beard leaving a gentle tingle against your skin.

"So what's it like having a night club?"

"A total bloody nightmare"

"Really?" you ask surprised.

"Yeah it's like being a keeper in a zoo, too many bloody animals and that's not even the staff"

"I bet you love it really"

"No, absolutely not. I bloody hate, and I cannot highlight that word enough, night clubs"

That has you sitting up from you oh so comfy position.

"How can you hate them? You own one!"

"Three"

"What?"

"Three, I own three nightclubs"

"Seriously? Fucking hell, how? Where?" There's surprise written all over your face.

"Well there's the one here, Privilege in London, and Recognition over in Liverpool"

That sobers you for a minute. You know the club in Liverpool just like the one in Manchester, it's a bloody super club, it has dj's from all over the world wanting a night, fuck they even have club mixes on iTunes! Holy crap if you didn't know it before its coming home now, this man is so out of your league, you are like right right down at the bottom of a very deep pile, that's even if you would be allowed on the pile at all! He's successful, smart, a little bit dangerous and totally deserves to be dating some model or something, you don't fit in his world, and you've been kidding yourself that you could have something with him, you have no chance.

And doesn't that kick you right in the gut.

"Steven?"

"Umm?" you can't hide the sigh in your voice.

"Where'd you go, ummmm? Look at me"

He gently brushes his fingertips against your chin to pull you to his gaze.

"What's going on in that stunning head of yours huh?"

You are temporarily rendered mute as you stare into his beautiful eyes, god how you wish you could have something with this man.

"Steven, stop overthinking this" His face full of concern.

"What are you doing with me?" the words spill in a shaky whisper.

"Well right now, getting my strength back for round three" He tries to be playful.

"No seriously Bren right. You're like some huge nightclub mogul, those clubs are fucking massive, you know how bloody big they are right…"

"I am aware"

"exactly, I mean fuck Brendan, the life you must lead the successful beautiful men you must meet, all of it everything is so far away from me, a stupid scally from the wrong side of town…"

"First off…."

"Brendan…"

"No! you better listen Steven, are you listening?"

"Yeah" you sound ever so small, it has Brendan reaching for your hand and wrapping his fingers with yours.

"Okay, first off, they are just clubs, it's just a business, one that I fell into with my best mate Foxy a very long time ago, but that's a story for a different day. That's all they are to me, a means to an end. I don't want the kudos, the recognition or fancy parties, the men without a single brain cell between them who think they have a chance, any of it. I'm just me Steven, a grumpy Irish bastard, who likes nothing better than single malt and steak sandwiches, a stubborn arrogant arse who out of nowhere has developed a thing for very, and I mean _Very_ intelligent scally chefs…. with the hottest arse I ever seen..."

"Brendan, be serious"

"Oh I am… Come here" He cups your face in his hands as he pulls you down towards him, fingers trailing the worry lines that have formed around your eyes.

"Steven, do you see me as that? The big fancy club owner, is that what you see me for?"

"What, course not!" you try to pull away, he doesn't let you.

"Exactly, because that is not me, it maybe what people think I am but it's not, none of it. It's not who I am."

His fingers map a path to your lips.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" you croak.

"Do you want this Steven, me and you? Or is this just casual for you?"

He sounds vulnerable and perfect all at the same time.

Kissing the side of his hand you take a breath to steady your racing heart. God do you want this, want him, even if you're not good enough you really really hope that you have a chance, that he wants a chance too.

"It's not casual for me, I want more with you Bren but..."

"No, no buts. I want this too Steven and it scares the ever loving shit out of me because I've never wanted anyone like I want you, you do crazy things to me, make me want crazy things I never thought were in my future. If you let me I want to try this with us, see how far we go, because everyone sees me as that person except you, you see me Steven, all of me…"

You don't know if he attempted to say more because you are crashing your lips to his before he can get anymore words out, taking his mouth in a slow sensual kiss. It makes you heady.

"I want to try too" It's a promise whispered to his lips. One that his lips seal in the most toe curling way. He fills you with happiness.

Before you know what's happening Brendan flips you both so he has you pinned underneath him, eyes rooming your skin, fingers touching he smiles down at you.

"Good, that's very _very_ good"

You give him the widest grin back.

"But I still ain't watching Mamma fucking Mia"

You feel like your heart is going to burst out of your chest as the air fills with laughter. Yeah you want this and you can't wait to see where it goes.


End file.
